Like Diamonds in the Sky
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A quest for a midnight snack turns into something far more intense for Gold and Regina. Takes place after "And Straight on till Morning". Very much AU.


Author's note: I realize that it's been nearly a month since I wrote these two. Life happened, what can I say? However, I think my return to Golden Queen is just the right mix of heat and fluff, and I hope my readers will appreciate this latest effort. As usual: AU, because in my headcanon these two deserve to be happy together, canon be damned.

Like Diamonds in the Sky

While the corridors of the Jolly Roger could be downright eerie in the middle of the night, it took more than an unnerving atmosphere to rattle a man who had been known in his original world as "The Dark One."

Though he had only been at sea for a few days, Aiden Gold had already memorized the maze of rooms that made up the vessel and was now able to navigate the halls in near darkness with little effort.

As the pawnbroker turned a corner to head towards the galley, intent on making a quick snack before heading back to his quarters, he slowed down upon noticing the flickering light made by a candle emerging out from under the door.

Curious as to who would also be awake, Aiden quietly pushed open the door and peered around the edge, only for his lips to quirk into an amused smile at the sight before him.

Regina Mills was rummaging through their provisions, humming quietly to herself and completely unaware that she was about to receive some company.

Aiden leaned against the door-frame, content to observe her for the time being: particularly because she was clad solely in a silk slip that hid very little from his eyes.

It was amazing how quickly his protégé could still bewitch him, and as his eyes raked slowly over every inch of her body that was on display, he found himself soon transfixed by the slightest of movements she made.

His undoing was when one of the tiny straps holding the garment to her body managed to slide down her shoulder, and he licked at suddenly dry lips before announcing himself:

"Unable to sleep, your majesty?"

At the very least, he was expecting a startled gasp in reaction. Instead, Regina simply looked over at him with a slight smile. "I rarely sleep, Rumpel…would you like some?" she gestured at the sandwich she was preparing.

He shook off his disappointment at not being able to sneak up on her. "How'd you—

"Know you were lurking?" there was a teasing note to her voice. "Since we got here I've been able to sense magic, and yours has always been the strongest I've ever felt."

At this, Aiden entered the kitchen fully and moved to her side. "Is that so? I'm not sure if I should be concerned or flattered."

A smirk played at the edges of her lips. "Perhaps a bit of both? And you didn't answer my question: did you want some?"

Well he wanted _something_…he just wasn't certain if it was the sandwich.

At his silence, she glanced over her shoulder at him, and judging by the sultry look in her eyes, it was clear that she wasn't discussing food.

Whether he moved first or she did was difficult to tell, but one of them grabbed the other, and then their lips were crashing in a feverish kiss and all thoughts of a midnight snack disappeared entirely.

A low moan escaped Regina when Aiden's talented fingers skimmed lightly over her thigh, their embrace deepening as he pressed her up against the table and she could feel just how much he desired her.

He nibbled playfully at her lower lip, his free hand sliding the other strap of her nightdress slowly down her shoulder so that more of her skin was bared, and then his mouth strayed from hers in order to pepper kisses along her jaw.

She wondered idly where he had gotten ahold of a pair of pajamas as she began to unbutton the top, but then, knowing her mentor, he had probably materialized them out of thin air.

He tugged the slip she was wearing upwards until she had to pull back in order to have him whisk it over her head, and then the next few moments were spent getting him out of his clothes.

Once they were both fully naked, Regina yanked him close and claimed his mouth in an ardent kiss, passion clouding reason as the sensation of his skin against hers caused sparks to shoot up her spine.

Aiden was just as affected: gathering her against him so that every inch of their bodies were touching, and only tugging away from her long enough to ask: "My room or yours?"

"Which is closer?"

"Hell if I know."

"Then just pick one," she growled, before dragging him into another kiss.

He muttered something incoherent against her mouth and then his magic enshrouded them both.

When they rematerialized; Regina was the first to notice that they were not in his quarters or hers, as it became apparent that they were now outdoors.

She pulled away from Aiden reluctantly to survey their surroundings. "Darling…you just transported us to the deck."

"I noticed that for myself," he stated, amused, but then he moved away momentarily to grab some blankets that he noticed were nearby.

She watched as he laid them out and formed a makeshift bed on the deck.

Her heart flipped in her chest when he walked back over to her and took her hands within his, guiding her forward.

"Didn't you tell me once that you wanted to make love out under the stars?"

"You remember that?" she flushed despite her nudity.

"I remember everything about our time together," he admitted, drawing her into his arms and trailing his fingers lightly along the small of her back.

She shivered from the slight chill in the air and from the effect his touch had. "Even the not so-pleasant things?"

His expression turned serious. "Every couple has their good times and bad, love…but what matters is that we made the most of it."

"True enough," she leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "And we have made the most of it, haven't we?"

"Yes we have," he murmured, his fingers curling under her chin and tilting her head back so she could meet his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat at seeing the devotion in his amber-colored irises, and she decided that their conversation could be resumed at a later time, her lips meeting his in a fervent kiss as hands began to wander avidly over bare skin.

She was only vaguely aware of being reclined back on the blankets, far too consumed with lust for the man holding her as he worshipped her in a manner befitting a Queen.

By now, he was well-versed in the planes of her body, navigating his way to the areas that caused the more interesting reactions, which reminded her of just how wicked he could be and how he was never going to let her forget that fact.

Then again, she didn't _want _to forget the effect he had so easily over her: a sharp gasp escaping her when he lingered along her breasts and the heat of his mouth became nearly unbearable.

Instinctively, her body arched into his, her head falling back when he began to kiss along her throat, and as she looked up at the sky she could swear that the stars currently glittering down at them were brighter than normal.

"You're doing that, aren't you?" she mumbled, her fingers dancing over the lean muscle of his chest and then sweeping across his abdomen.

He paused in his ministrations to look at her, his expression befuddled. "Doing what?"

"The stars."

He looked up to see what she meant, and then chuckled from low in his throat. "No my dear…I believe that is all you."

Regina blinked, confused. "How am I making the stars brighter?"

Aiden just gave her a significant look. "How do you think?"

For a moment, they both went silent as she realized what he meant, and he was delighted when she blushed furiously, which was amusing given the situation.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" she muttered. "So what: the further this goes the brighter the stars will get or will they start shooting in the sky?"

He laughed and dipped his head back to hers. "Let's find out, shall we?"

It was difficult to protest when her mouth was so pleasantly occupied with kissing him, and then they sank back onto the blankets, which effectively ended any further conversation.

Once again, Regina was easily distracted as Aiden's clever hands traced paths along her skin that he followed with his mouth, determined to pick up exactly where they left off.

She slid one long leg against his, and, with a dexterity that impressed him, managed to turn the tides and pin her lover beneath her.

He stared up at her, his eyes glinting playfully as he took in the wanton image that she made.

She smirked in return and leaned in to kiss him, and then it was his turn to be worshipped for a while.

Eventually, they stopped teasing one another long enough for their eyes to meet and for a silent question to pass between them: one that didn't really need to be asked at this point, but Regina was always touched that he was considerate enough to do so anyway.

Her answer was to nod eagerly and arch her hips in invitation, and in a fluid motion, they joined together.

They went completely still for a moment, adjusting to the sensation of being one, and then, slowly: they began to move.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close as they gained symmetry, her head tilting back to grant him better access to her throat, and when she caught a glimpse of the stars, she couldn't help but grin as they were, in fact, shooting across the sky.

She weaved her fingers into his hair, gasping when he bit at the junction between her neck and shoulder, and then his mouth captured hers in an intoxicating kiss that encouraged the movement of their bodies until, at last, they fell.

"I can't believe there's a form of magic you haven't taught me," Regina stretched languidly against Aiden's body, the pair curled up with one another and the blankets as he showed her how to manipulate the stars.

"Well, most of the magic I showed you was focused on negative energy rather than positive," he admitted, draping an arm over her waist and smiling when she formed a cluster into the shape of a horse.

With a flick of her fingers, the horse began to gallop across the sky. "Considering how focused I was on revenge at the time, I can't say that I'm surprised."

He glanced down to notice her content expression faltering, which made his heart clench.

Gently, he turned her face so she was looking at him. "I think you're ready for something more positive, don't you?"

Her breath hitched at the tenderness in his gaze. "I'm ready to be happy."

"Luckily," he murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes and caressing lightly along her cheek, "your happiness is something I'm able to grant."

"Oh really? And how are you going to go about this?" Regina whispered.

"Well there are the usual things," he pretended to think. "Flowers…chocolates…promises that I swear I won't back out on this time."

"You mean like when I was constantly in danger and you wouldn't come to my rescue?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

She shook her head, but judging by the grin on her lovely features, Aiden knew he was well on his way to making amends.

He smiled in return and leaned forward, teasing her lips with his. "It's going to take time, but I swear, Regina, I'll make you happy. No matter what it takes."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," she threaded her fingers into his tousled hair, and then set about sealing that agreement with a kiss.

And as they did: a single star shot through the sky.

The End


End file.
